ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingmaker disguises as Oratorio
Kingmaker disguises as Oratorio (Mask effect) (いたずらは自分の顔での巻) is episode 560 of the 1981 Ninja Oratorio-kun anime. On seeing Kagoshima disguise himself as Maharishi, Kingmaker goes undercover as Oratorio and causes trouble. Even though everyone is unaware of everything at first, Mekong discovers that Oratorio has an evil twin. Will Oratorio be able to clear his name before it's too late? Synopsis Kingmaker is pretending to be a goody - goody two shoes as usual, helping Miss Nikolai carry a large stack of books and taking off his shirt so that Mekong can cross a muddy puddle. Back at his flats, Kingmaker is washing his shirt, just as Maharishi arrives. He opens the fridge and takes a piece of fish, but then gets told off for revealing his identity. While Kagoshima removes his disguise, Kingmaker gets an idea: to disguise as Oratorio and get upto some naughty business... Wicked plot number one: Subsume is delivering groceries to Submit house, when Kemumaki, as Oratorio, comes rushing towards her and shredding her robes, thus revealing her knickers. Subsume declares her hatred for "Oratorio" and runs off in tears. Kingmaker takes his Oratorio mask off and diggers loudly at the situation. Wicked plot number two: Mrs Submit is sorting out the laundry, when "Oratorio" covers a broadsheet in black paint. He then blows a raspberry at a scandalised Mrs Submit, before flicking some paint at her. Wicked plot number three: Kingmaker, still disguised as Oratorio, steals Chicken, Shinto and Maharishi's biscuits. Meanwhile, the real Oratorio returns from training, only to face a livid Nichiren, a furious Shinto, an irate Maharishi, an enraged Mrs Submit, and a fuming Subsume (who has repaired her robes). Oratorio tries to sort things out, only to be brutally thrown out of an upstairs window by Chicken and Mrs Submit. Subsume then shouts that she doesn't want to see his face again. Undaunted, Oratorio then tries to think about who could be behind these outrageous deeds, and (no guesses there) suspects Kingmaker. Wicked plot number four: Mekong is returning from her music class, when Kingmaker, ''still ''in the guise of his rival, uses a fishing rod to reveal ''her ''knickers too. Mekong then expresses her fury at "Oratorio" when the real Oratorio then comes. The real Oratorio and the fake Oratorio then engage in a fierce duel. The real Oratorio then places another mask on the fake Oratorio, who runs off. Mekong then recovers the Oratorio mask from the duel and shows it to Chicken, Subsume, Shinto and Maharishi. Meanwhile, at the Shinto temple, Kingmaker sobs to himself that he has been exposed. Oratorio then turns up and assures him that his identity hasn't been revealed, but the mask has been attached to his face with some extra super sticky liquid glue, which will only wear off after 12 hours. The rest of the gang turn up and chase after the impostor, and Oratorio says that whatever happens, your true identity will be revealed if you try to pose as somebody. Characters *Kano Oratorio *Mekong Kawasaki *Bouzouki Kingmaker *ChickenKenichi MitsubaSubmit *Shinto Oratorio *Maharishi *Mrs. Submit *Subsume *Miss Nikolai *Kagoshima Category:1981 anime episodes‏